


Riding a Dragon

by harrypotteryaoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't expect any good writing here, I'm sorry Neville, M/M, Short One Shot, dear merlin what have i done, sort of unmentioned 8th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypotteryaoi/pseuds/harrypotteryaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville asks Harry what it was like to ride a dragon- a quick almost crack fic that I wrote really fast but just wanted to get out of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> You better be prepared for this nonsense.

Harry Potter does not belong to meeee. Thanks for clicking on this fanfic- I love you guys!

 

\---

“So Harry”, Neville starts, “We still haven’t gotten the full story on what happened in the past year. I’ve been wondering- what was it like to ride a dragon?” Harry flushes brightly and brings his gaze over to gray eyes staring back at him. Harry begins squealing, “Why would you ask me something like that Neville??”, his eyes wide. When Neville brings up the escape from Gringotts, Harry lets out a long breath while Draco begins sniggering to himself. 

“Oh thank god, I thought you were talking about Drac…ohshit. Bloody shit fuck.” Resuming his blush, Harry blurts out “probably not the best time to mention Draco and I are together? Oh Merlin what am I doing?” 

“Together?” It was now Nevilles time to squeal. No longer filtering his thoughts, Harry replies “Yes together. Fucking, loving, the whole package. He’s so hot I can’t… I love him, and we have a lot of fun snogging but nobody was supposed to know about us DEAR MERLIN what am I saying please forget about this conversation Neville. Riding out of Gringotts on the dragon wasn’t nearly as fun as flying on the broom. Please pretend that was all I said, will you?”

Following Harry’s weird explosion, there is only an empty silence filled with blushing faces until Draco speaks up. “Smooth Potter, smooth”, and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really make it to the end? SNAPS FOR YOU. Here are some cookies :3 thank y'all for reading this and i'd really really appreciate comments and maybe even kudos. Thank ya lovelies <3


End file.
